


未来恋人

by 海人 (Kaito_puppylove)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_puppylove/pseuds/%E6%B5%B7%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 来自未来的James·Porter与15岁的Mark·Chandar在大学里相遇的故事。
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	未来恋人

**Author's Note:**

> Smoke×Mute  
> 左右有意义

James走进屋子里的时候，年轻到与周围的环境格格不入的男孩正自己摆弄着复杂的零件，他花了一会儿才从错综复杂的教学楼里找到这间小组实验室。在走廊里徘徊的时候，他听到周围的学生们说今天晚上有一场舞会，但男孩看起来丝毫没有要为了参加而准备的样子，似乎只想与他的零件共度浪漫之夜。  
桌子上除了各色工具以外，还摆了一个拆解到一半的小型发电机，一杯已经凉透了的咖啡，一盒还剩半个的三明治，还有一张相片。James走近几步看，那是一张家庭合照，上面是八岁左右的男孩和父母三个人，还有一条狗，在家里的客厅拍的。男孩看起来不怎么喜欢照相，一脸赶快照完赶紧走的样子。而那条狗看起来已经很老了，不知道现在还是否健在。  
“今晚没有人会回来，找人去别处。”  
男孩终于注意到了James的存在，一把将相片扣过去，然后头也不抬一下地继续自己的工作。  
“我是为你而来的。”  
James扯了个椅子过来，坐在实验台的侧面。他只认识桌子上的改锥、六角扳手、还有各色螺丝钉和螺丝帽，其他的零件他以前其实听过名称都叫什么，但一个也没记住。他看着男孩把发电机拆成一些大部分，然后把每个大部分拆成一个个小部分，并反复对比衔接处能否在装上时也严丝合缝。就这样一直过了将近有四十来分钟，两人都没有说过一句话，直到James终于忍不住有点口渴了。  
“嘿宝贝，你介意我喝点你的咖啡吗？”  
听到James对他的称呼时，男孩明显皱了下眉头。然而没等他给出否定答案，James就自顾自地拿起杯子开始喝了。这块杯子摔坏过一个缺口，不知道的人用的时候很容易就会划伤嘴。虽然男孩不在乎他会不会为了自己的愚蠢行径付出代价，但陌生人的血流进自己的杯子里听起来还是有点恶心的。  
然而出乎意料的是，James仿佛早就知道那里的豁口了一样，十分自然地避开了。然而喝了两口之后，男人的脸上就出现了痛苦的表情，赶忙把杯子放下了，嘴里的也不知道该吐在哪，最后实在找不到合适的地方，还是咽下去了。  
“老Mike要是知道你下午茶时间喝速溶咖啡还加隔夜变质的奶，肯定比知道你没去参加大学第一场舞会还高血压。”  
那其实是他一边看书一边吃午饭的时候，不小心把酸奶当成牛奶倒进去了才一直没喝的。男孩被烦得不行，但又不能直接把他赶出去，他上周刚因为和同学起冲突而被叫去谈判过，如果他再在学校里跟人闹起来，说不定校方就要开始给他准备定期心理辅导了。  
“你是谁？找我有什么事？”  
“你终于问到这个问题了，我还以为我要一直在这里待到回去都跟你说不上一句话。关于我是谁的这个问题——问得好。”  
男孩后悔跟他搭话了。这个人说起话来比心理诊查还折磨。  
“我是你来自未来的恋人。”  
“哦。”  
男孩看都没看他一眼，搪塞过去了。这和James想象中的反应差不多，他们有很长一段时间的交流都是这样的。  
“你不相信的话，可以随便问我一些关于以后的问题，我都能回答你，比如你有没有赚大钱之类的。”  
“你不应该告诉我，这样会产生悖论。”  
“不，我们会奇迹般地产生一个新的平行世界，一条我们从未踏上过的新的旅途。”  
“没有什么平行世界，历史哪怕出了一丁点差错都会产生蝴蝶效应，从而整个宇宙的存在都会产生改变。一切都是注定的，所谓“奇迹”也都是注定会发生的，只是因为超出了人的主观预料，所以才会觉得分外神奇。而没有发生的事，只能叫妄想。”  
“那你就真的一件想知道的事都没有吗？”  
男孩停下了手里的动作，思索了一阵后，给出了他的问题：  
“谁发明的时空机？”  
“其实这不是一台时空机，它的原理更偏向…好吧，我也不太懂具体的。总之，是你发明的。”  
“…………”  
“还有什么想问的吗？”  
“你在用的时候经过我的同意了吗？”  
“呃……我想你应该不会介意的。”  
James没想到男孩竟然真的信了这个说法，他本来想如果男孩不信的话，他就改口说自己是化学部门的教授呢。  
男孩听完他的回答，用十分绝望的表情长长地叹了口气，放下了手里的工具。他拿起剩下的半个三明治送到嘴边，刚准备继续吃，想了想又放下了，拿起披在椅子上的外套起身准备出门。  
James也跟着站起来，走在他身后，也不问他去哪或者要做什么。男孩走出实验楼，在大门口环顾了一下后走向了西侧。这里开了许多快餐店，但因为今晚学生都要去参加舞会，所以大部分都提前关门休息了，只剩下一家点心店还开着，柜台里的商品也所剩无几。  
“给他来两个白巧甜甜圈，一杯椰子汁，我要一个苹果派。”  
男孩其实很不高兴别人替他做决定，但点的东西也确实都是他爱吃的。  
“怎么了，你这个时候不喜欢白巧克力吗？”  
他差点忘了眼前这个人的身份是一个未来人。  
初秋的天气很清爽，每次呼吸都能闻到树叶的味道，浅黄色的路灯照亮出一条安静的小路。两人在外面的长椅上坐下了。James把甜甜圈交到男孩手里，但他迟迟没有下口。  
“就当我为用了你的机器提前对你补偿了。”  
James咬了一口已经凉透了的苹果派。他其实不是很饿，但他想跟男孩一起坐下来吃点东西。  
“所以你是我未来的保镖之类的吗？”  
听到这里的时候，James停下了一秒嘴里的咀嚼，似乎完全没明白男孩为什么会有这样的疑问。  
“我发明了什么不得了的东西遭到追杀，你是我的保镖，我们在危难中相爱。除了吊桥效应，我想不出其他会爱上你这样的人的理由。”  
“噢……那你可有点小看我的魅力，也小看你自己了。未来的你很厉害，做了很多伟大的事，保护了很多人的性命，是个当之无愧的英雄。我呢，我是你的同僚，我们并肩作战，像…总之像漫画里那种超级英雄组合一样。”  
男孩将信将疑地看着他，然后咬了一口甜甜圈。  
“我不看漫画，那是给小孩子看的东西。”  
“你现在也只是个小孩不是吗。我还以为十年前的你也和其他同龄人一样，挂着笑脸期待未来。”  
“我不是小……等等，什么？十年？二十五岁的我就发明了能让人回到过去的机器？”  
“对。”  
男孩的脸上终于浮现出了一丝笑意。  
“我还以为那是我四十岁才能完成的事。”  
“………………”  
天才少年给自己订的未来计划真是可怕。  
两人很快吃完了手里的东西，然后在椅子上坐了一会儿。教学楼的大部分灯光都熄灭了，而另一侧的礼堂则灯火通明，偶尔就会有盛装打扮的大学生三三两两地走向那边。  
“不去参加吗？这可是你一辈子仅有一次的大学生活，错过了就没了。”  
“你会在大学舞会上邀请一个小你六七岁的人成为你的舞伴吗？”  
James本以为他会回答“没兴趣”之类的，但又很快想到，现在的他说到底也还只是一个孩子，没法把所有心事都藏得那么完美。  
“而且跟这群二十多岁才考上大学的普通人打交道想来也没什么好处，还是把时间都放在研究上来得更划算。”  
James与男孩中间稍隔了一段距离，但还是靠得很近。他今天穿了一套便服，又套了个白大褂，看起来还挺有教授那么回事的。路的另一头走来了几个穿着礼服的学生，正悠闲地赶往礼堂的方向。忽然，他们注意到了男孩，于是更加有说有笑地谈起了什么。  
“Chandar！今晚要跟你爸跳舞吗！”  
显然这几个人是认识男孩的，而且不是出于善意的那种。男孩没有理会他们，看起来早已对这种行为司空见惯了。  
“嘿小子，如果你能骑着摇到我满意，我也许可以考虑让你当他今晚的后妈，一次五英镑的那种。”  
一心扑在学习上，到大学才开始接触更广范围社交的学生，显然是完全比不上James这张镀了金子的嘴的。那人羞红了脸，在其他同伴的哄笑声中快步离开了。灯下很快又回归了宁静。  
“……你帮了我，但我没有什么能回报你的。”  
“不需要什么回报，我的宝贝，我做的这些万分之一都不及你以后为我所做的。”  
男孩喝了几口椰子汁，将脸埋进外套的领子里。他其实早就应该回去继续进行拆解了，但意外地并不是十分讨厌跟这个男人相处。  
“真是神奇，我好像真的开始有点爱上你了。”  
“如果你在十年后也能这么坦诚就好了。”  
“你会在这里待多久？有时间限制吗？”  
“其实是有的，我在这里待的越久就越容易产生复杂的后续影响。但我可以经常来看你，只是每次我回去以后再来见你时，你对我的记忆都会消失。”  
“……那我现在亲了你，未来的我也不会生气的吧？”  
“当然。”  
男孩坐近了一些，闭上眼睛。James低下头去，轻轻吻上男孩的嘴唇，柔软而湿润，缝隙里还有些椰子汁的奶香味道，十分符合情窦初开的十五岁男孩。没有缠绵，也没有持续很久，短暂的唇瓣相接后两人就分开了，像在高级餐厅里简单尝了一口盘子里仅一颗的香煎豆子。  
“所以并不是你来自未来，而是回到了我的过去。”  
“我们没必要去研究机器的原理的。”  
“这里是我的回忆，对不对？”  
“嘿……”  
“我对自己擅长的领域还是有数的。你在这里待的越久，产生的未知性就越多，计算就越容易出错。而你一旦离开，数据就会重置，以保持长期的稳定性。”  
“……………”  
“我本人已经死了，所以你才能来见我，对吗？”  
James的眼神替他完成了回答。  
手术室外提心吊胆的五个小时至今仍烙印在他的灵魂里，而在死亡通告下来的那一刻，他的最后一根线也崩塌了。他的爱人离他而去，却在实验室里留下了齿轮与数字所写的告别。  
漫长的沉默中，礼堂奏响了第二支圆舞曲，简单而轻快。这里离礼堂有几百米，但依然能听到一点音乐的声音。男孩隔着树林与楼房的遮挡，静静地看着那边灯火通明的建筑，那里是他未曾体验过就错过了的地方。  
“宝贝，我们来跳舞吧。”  
“我不会跳。”  
“没事的，其实我也不太会。”  
James站起身，拉着男孩的手也站起来，两人走到一片中间摆了雕像的空地上。James习惯性地要去搂对方的腰，但年轻的男孩只到James下巴高，所以他第一次搭上了比他矮的Mark的肩膀。  
“我的老天，你小巧可爱的样子看起来真的很让人想把你一口吃掉。”  
“你知道我现在才十五岁，对吧？”  
随着曲子开始进入放慢节奏的第二节，两人迈开脚步，旋转在无人的广场上。男孩小时候其实被逼着学过几天交际舞，姑且懂个节奏，但James的步伐太随心所欲了，男孩完全跟不上他，整个人被带着走。这让他的自尊心有点不平衡，所以他踮起脚尖，把手抬得高高的，让James能不用弯腰就转上一圈。  
他们旋转在Mark人生中的每一个遗憾中，没能赶上爱犬的最后时刻，没能去参加想去的历史展览会，没能做好的任务，还有没能与心爱的人一起共舞。他们匆促地相爱，又匆促地别离，留下一地闪闪发光的纪念品。勇士踏上漫漫的寻宝旅途，不畏过程的艰险，不计付出的代价。  
“嘿，宝贝，我要告诉你一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“我爱你。”  
远处的风景越来越模糊。随着舞曲结束，两人松开双手，礼貌地向自己的舞伴行礼。礼堂不见了，长椅不见了，灯光不见了，一切回忆都随着数据回溯而重新归零。在世界完全化为一堆数字前的最后一刻，他听见了一句来自耳边的回答。  
“我也爱你，James。”  
那是Mark的声音。


End file.
